


At Least We Have Physics

by ysha



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, idk shit abt twilight i just saw rosalie and screamed THATS A LESBIAN!, not exactly canoncompliant bc twilight is a haze, right as of the new chapter im writing and whenever it goes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/ysha
Summary: Another Twin Swan fic! wow!





	1. Broody White Teens

“Bella, you’re a pain in my ass,” Cara groaned as her sister rummaged through her extensive flannel collection louder than should be possible. “You wanna start screaming too?”

“I don’t want to go any more than you do,” the older twin complained as she continued to rummage. “I just know I can’t avoid it.”

“ _I_ can, though,” she spoke and she lazily kicked the sheets down her body. “You’re just afraid. There’s nothing stopping you from running but the thought that you’re somehow shackled to your goddamn wheelie chair.”

“Just get dressed,” Bella threw a green flannel at her sister. It wasn’t hideous, Cara just… never saw her wearing it. “It’s too early for this.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” she exclaimed, former weariness no longer present. “If it’s too early to hear my bullshit, it’s too early to learn physics. When am I _ever_ gonna need this aside from getting into college? One day humans will return to our primal behaviours when we realise none of this means anything, mark my words.”

“It’s always too early for you,” Bella chuckled as she finally decided on one of her 50 identical checkered shirts.

“Was that?” Cara (half) feigned surprised as she shimmied off her pajamas. “Bella did you just show an emotion that… that _wasn’t_ some next level brooding? This is character development and I’m so proud of you.”

Bella ignored her younger twins mocking and continued, “When humans go back to their primal hunter gatherer ways you won’t have your precious computer and _then_  where would you be?”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Cara replied as she jumped round trying to get her jeans on. “Forgive me, oh sister, I have wronged you.”

“I can’t wait until you move out.”

“Who says I’m moving out?”

“I do!” Charlie yelled up the stairs. “You’re going to college whether you like it or not! Hurry up both of you!”

“Yeah Cara, hurry up.”

“Okay, _Bella_ ,” the girl snapped as she tried to find a not dirty t-shirt. “I’m sorry, it’s just, for some of us, looking like a lesbian has consequences.”

“Don’t pull the lesbian card.”

“ _I already did._ ”

“Just get dressed, I’m not getting a detention just because you’re slow and can’t drive.”

“I don’t _have_ to drive, I’m already cooler than you. Thought I should throw you a bone.”

“Throw me a bone quicker.”

 

Okay, there was something cool about Bella’s truck. When she wasn’t sticking her head out of the window, letting her black hair flow in the cold Washington air; when Bella wasn’t trying to decapitate her with a window as her weapon of choice, riding in a red pickup truck in the greyest state that ever was with aviators on as if she were still in Arizona was… Cara.

 

As soon as they appeared at at Forks High School, unlike Bella, Cara had an immediate sinking feeling. Bad things happen here, they’re going to happen here. Maybe it’s the paranoia talking, most definitely the paranoia, but the feeling didn’t shake as she sat in AP Trig. Or AP English. Or Politics. Or Geography, History. Lunch couldn’t come quick enough, and before Cara could run off school grounds and do G-d knows what, Bella grabbed her arm and dragged her to the cafeteria.

“Make any friends?”

“One day you’ll perish and I’ll laugh.” Bella hit her for that. “Your grave will be a gender neutral bathroom.”

“Please, just be quiet,” Bella scolded, as the two approached a group of girls.

“You literally never speak how does everyone already love you?”

“I don’t know,” Bella tucked hair behind her ear sheepishly with her spare hand.

“Bella, some bass in your voice _won’t_ kill you.”

“Oh my G-d, just shut up,” she urged as they quickly made contact with the girls.

“Bella!” an overly perky brunette rejoiced as they approached. “Bella’s… friend?”

“Sister,” Cara corrected. “And you are…”

“I’m Jessica,” she tilted her head. “I mean… you two don’t _look_ related. Bella, you didn’t tell me you had a sister.”

“She likes to pretend I don’t exist.” A silence ensued. “Nice to meet you, but I’m gonna-”

“You’re not bailing on me,” Bella muttered as they followed the group.

“Stick with y’all, apparently.”

 

Cara spent at least half an hour of that gathering with her chin in her palm, trying desperately not to let her face fall into a plate of cafeteria sludge- spaghetti. It was spaghetti. Angela was pretty, so Cara made an effort to keep her mouth closed. She wanted friends, she did, truly. But, crazy though it may sound, it made her feel disloyal to her friends back in Phoenix. If Amaal didn’t miss her, Cara sure missed Amaal. The two were joined at the hip since they first met in Pre-K. It’s rare for two people to click, instantly, so for two three-year-olds to was not only adorable but insane. And that word had been used to describe them both many, many times.

 

Before she could get any more emotional about her best friend enjoying the sun without her, Bella started pulling her sleeve, not taking her eyes off of the broody white teenagers that had entered the dining hall. Great. More white boys for Bella to fawn over. As if the past 17 years hadn’t been enough.

“Jesus, Isabella, I don’t care…” she trailed off. Maybe she did care. There was a supermodel tall blonde within the group, and while scarily pale with a… less than inviting vibe about her, Cara couldn’t take her eyes off of her, her cheeks probably bright red.

“It’s pointless you know,” Jessica commented on the sisters’ obvious enamoured state. “They think they’re too good for everyone here.”

“Everyone thinks they’re too good for this place,” Cara commented, briefly looking away to look her tiny peer in the eyes, before returning. “So what?”

“ _So wha-_ Bella, put a leash on your dog.”

“I’m gonna wait in my next class,” the taller twin spoke, picking up her tray. “I’ll see you.”

 

As she cleared her tray, she turned to look at the group again, and the blonde was looking at her, _staring_ at her. So her dark eyes met the girls own, and she grinned, her lips still touching as she ran her tongue along her teeth. Flirting 101. The girl scowled, but a blush arose on her cheeks as Cara cocked an eyebrow. 5 hours in and she’s already making an impression. Nice.

She sat in the Physics classroom for what felt like a century but in reality was probably only around 30 minutes until a teacher came in and told her to get out. So she skulked outside the door, waiting for the bell to sound so she could learn about electromagnetism or whatever they were gonna make her relearn. She’s spent all of her free time learning to deal with boredom in a way that wasn’t throwing herself from a 5th floor window,and she was going to put it to good use. The blonde mystery teens appeared outside of the door again, the supermodel and her twin brother it seemed.They stood a fair bit behind Cara as she walked in. She approached the teacher, asked him where to sit. Pointed vaguely to the table where the twins were sat, told her to sit there.

So she did, without protest.

“I’m Cara,” she introduced herself as she got out her equipment. They didn’t respond. “I don’t think I caught your names?”

“You didn’t,” the boy replied, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

“You guys are talkative huh?” Cara laughed to herself as she opened her binder and wrote the date in the top right corner of the page. “And you? Miss…”

“Rosalie,” she replied. Her voice was as icy as she expected it to be. It was hot. “Rosalie Hale.”

“And your brother?”

“Jasper,” the brother replied, trying to keep his flickering eyes away from her.

Something was wrong, did these kids get high before they came here or? Because if they did, Cara wanted _in_.

The lesson carried on, Cara scribbled away in her refill pad, noting down everything she could. Then Rosalie laughed.

“You made a sound?” Cara feigned surprised, again. “That’s a first.” Rosalie tried to stifle her short chuckle with a cough. “Do you need some water?”

“Your penmanship is terrible.”

“Yeah, because you’re such calligrapher…” Cara laughed as she went to look at the girls paper, quickly realising she _was_ , in fact, a calligrapher. “Well, fuck me.”

“Can you two be quiet? I can’t focus.” Poor Jasper. Poor, poor Jasper.

“Yeah, sorry,” Cara mumbled, and she forced her eyes on her work as she felt her cheeks burn. Rosalie was still grinning at her. Oh how the tables have turned.


	2. Emailing and Shit

“Okay, Rosalie, truth or dare?”

“I don’t have time for your games.”

“Sure you do, Rakowski’s asleep.”

“I want to pass this class.”

“You could pass this class in your sleep,” Cara continued, nudging the blonde’s arm. “I’ll ask again. Truth? Or dare?”

“I don’t want to-” Cara looked at her, she wasn’t fucking around. “Truth.”

“You’re a pussy, good to know.”

“Fine, dare-”

“No, no, you’re locked in.” 

 

It’d been a few weeks since the twins first day at school, and whatever Bella was doing, Cara found she couldn’t care less. Whatever it was it involved some bitch of a white boy that just so happened to be Rose’s foster brother. Did I mention Cara didn’t care?

 

“Fine whatever.”

“What’s your deal?”

“Huh?”

“Your deal. What is it?”

“You need to elaborate, Swan.”

“I think you and I both know that I will never do that, now answer the question.”

“My deal is I’m not 2 years old.”

“What’s so bad about being 2? Only worries are shitting, eating and that fucking teddy bear you lost a month ago. That’s it. That sounds like the dream.”

“Okay can I work now?”

“No, it’s my turn.” Rosalie ignored Cara, and put her pen back on her paper. “Oh eat my ass, blondie.”

“Are you always this crass?” Rosalie looked up, clearly frustrated with Cara’s games. “Or am I special case?”

She was not a special case. “Hey, fu- I’m not  _ crass _ , what is this the 50s?”

A look of unease flashed across Ross’s face before she returned to her work, this time with more vigor. Jasper decided to step in. 

“He’s waking up, Cara,” he spoke, his voice soft because this was Jasper. That's how his voice is. “We’re all gonna get in trouble if you keep making so much noise.”

“I don't give a single fucking nut.”

“Charming?”

“Are you always this critical?” Cara mocked. “Or am I a special case?”

“I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

“Ladies please,” Jasper tried to diffuse.

“Call me lady again, pretty boy. I dare you.”

“Christ, Cara,” Rosalie slammed her pen to the desk, wincing almost immediately at the noise. “I have a problem?  _ Me?” _

“What's happening?” Cara said, anger beginning to subside. “Remember when physics was a sanctuary? When we all got along and-" Rosalie looked ready to commit murder. “Sorry. You're pretty and I forget how to act around you.”

“Are you really going to compliment me after all that?”

“I'm not complimenting you I’m stating the facts and also coming onto you a bit.”

Rosalie glanced at Cara’s work. “You've finished your notes.”

“No shit.”

“Well, the scratching you call handwriting must save quite some time.”

“Oh, suck it, Rose.”

 

That night, Cara decided to catch up with her twin. They hadn't spoken much, and Charlie was really busting Cara’s balls about it. 

“I'm plenty nice, Dad,” Cara whined before spraying cheese directly in her mouth. “All Isabella does is like, mope. And I can't handle that sort of negativity.”

“I'm just asking that you are a bit gentler with her.”

“I'm  _ brash,  _ Dad, it's my nature. But sure I'll lay off a bit I guess.”

“You'll lay off what?” Bella’s voice echoed through the kitchen as the door swung closed.

“Nothing, why so late Ballsack? I had to walk home.” Charlie shot his eldest a look. “I mean, darling sister whom I cherish?”

“Nothing much,” Bella said, her voice still irritatingly soft. “I’ll tell you later, Cara.” 

“Whatever,” She mumbled before attempting to spray yet more cheese into her mouth, before her sister snatched the can from her hand. “Hey fuck you, get your own. Look, Dad I’m sorry but she took my cheese. My  _ cheese,  _ Dad.”

“You guys need to eat better.”

“I eat and that should be enough for you.” Bella threw the cheese in the trash. “You're a monster.”

 

Cara was about to fall asleep, an hour and a half of Bella talking about Edward would do that. He was acting weird, but so was everyone in this shitty little town. No, Cara, no brooding. No angst. If she didn't at least attempt to balance out Bella’s nonsense the world would collapse in on itself and that's the truth.

Lied. Cara wasn't about to sleep. She wanted to, but it was only like, 2am. Too early for any sort of rest. So, she pulled her computer onto her lap and opened it, blue light flooding her face and hurting her eyes like a bitch.

 

**To:** < [ notcaraswanatall@googlemail.com ](mailto:notcaraswanatall@googlemail.com) >

**From:** < [ redhail15@aol.com ](mailto:redhail15@aol.com) >

**Subject:** Don't ask.

_ Listen Cara. It's 2007. I know I shouldn’t be this way, but god fucking damn it I hate you. I'm now a Physics A grade student. An  _ **_A_ ** _. You are dragging down my grades with your dumb stupid pestering. Stop it. _

_ Don't ask how I got your email. Don't do it. _

_ - _

_ This is Rosalie Hale by the way. Please respond. _

 

That was an email that Cara read after being 10 pages deep in some obscure video game forum. Okay. OKAY.

 

**To:** < [ redhail15@aol.com ](mailto:redhail15@aol.com) >

**From:** < [ notcaraswanatall@googlemail.com ](mailto:notcaraswanatall@googlemail.com) >

**Subject:** now i hav 2

_ respond 2 wat. _

 

A ping came from her laptop almost instantly. Bella threw a pillow. Cara threw it back .

 

**Red:** Say you'll stop pestering me.

**Not Cara:** dont tell me wat 2 do

**Red:** I feel myself losing brain cells when I talk to you.

**Not Cara:** then stop

**Red** : Dear Lord.

**Not Cara:** w8 y r u up

**Red:** I literally can't read that.

**Not Cara:** gud

**Red:** Cara.

**Not Cara:** no.

**Not Cara:** go 2 sleep blondie 

**Not Cara:** fuk u respond 2 me

**Not Cara:** im gonna assume ur asleep so eat my shit goodnight xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! when i wrote the last chapter i was out of my fucking mind. i cant remember writing it and thats probably why its so fucking ridiculous anyways heres another chapter! sorry if its weird ive been in and out of depressive episodes havent been as manic as i was last chapter in a long fucking time! rosalie hale is a lesbian its a psa!

**Author's Note:**

> like i said idk shit abt twilight i just love rosalie hale


End file.
